Remote connections between a client device and a secure network are commonplace today. For example, an employee with a client device (e.g., a laptop computer), located outside of a corporate office may establish a remote connection with the corporate network in order to access protected files and data.
Large systems typically include more than one entry point into the secure network. For a particular client, one entry point may be more appropriate than another entry point, depending on different parameters such as the location of the client. For example, when a secure network has multiple entry points, a particular entry point may be more appropriate for a particular client than another entry point. In such situations, if a client is configured to connect to the secure network via an inappropriate entry point, the client may need to be manually reconfigured to connect to the secure network via a more appropriate entry point. When the client subsequently moves to another location, a different entry point may become more appropriate, and the client would once again need to be manually reconfigured.